


The ones left behind

by Alexilyn



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Deathfic, Established Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Translation, consort ross
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilyn/pseuds/Alexilyn
Summary: Потому что лучший способ справиться с печалью - это еще больше печали.Ангст в полном своем изобилие.*СПОЙЛЕРЫ К ВОЙНЕ БЕСКОНЕЧНОСТИ*





	The ones left behind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The ones left behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495346) by [Igraine_smiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley). 



> Грустно :(

      Все полетело к чертям самым невероятным образом. Ваканда жила спокойно после всей истории с Киллмонгером, и следующее, что помнил Эверетт, было то, что они отражали атаку пришельца, желающего устроить геноцид. Агент Росс, а ныне Королевский Супруг Росс, помогал эвакуировать людей из города. Т’Чалла своим королевским тоном запретил Эверетту идти на фронт. Даже несмотря на то, что он знал, что такой тон на его мужа уже давно не действует. Эверетт послушался его, он должен был помочь людям выбраться из города, по ощущениям напоминавшего Трою в ее последние минуты. Он мог видеть гигантские глыбы, которые, скорее всего, были чем-то вроде кораблей, бьющиеся о защитный барьер. Люди кричали, а дети плакали. Горожане бежали в горы. Это было самое безопасное место на данный момент, но если они проиграют эту битву, никакое место уже не будет безопасным. Раскат грома раздался на всю страну, заставляя землю содрогнуться, но ни единой капли дождя не упало на землю — он прозвучал, как надежда. Вспышки молнии осветили окна небоскребов. Теперь на их стороне был Бог, может, они смогут выиграть эту битву.  
        
      Эверетт нес маленького ребенка, помогая его матери быстрее добраться до спасательного корабля, как вдруг маленькая девочка стала тревожно легкой в его руках. Крики ужаса пронзили его уши, и девочка взглянула ему в глаза, превращаясь в пепел, будто ее никогда и не существовало. Ее мать спрыгнула с корабля прежде, чем разделить ту же участь, что и ее дочь. Эверетт не мог понять, что происходило, это было какое-то химическое оружие? На его глазах люди вокруг стали превращаться в пыль. Он закрыл глаза, ожидая, что будет следующим, но ничего не произошло. Люди умирали в произвольном порядке, и он не мог ничем им помочь. Одна девушка из Доры Милаж смотрела на него округлившимися глазами.  
        
      — Продолжайте эвакуацию! Все оставшиеся должны немедленно покинуть город! — приказал он.  
        
      — Есть, сэр! — молодая женщина кивнула и продолжила свою работу.  
        
      — Эбеле! Пойдем со мной во дворец. Мы должны найти Принцессу Шури, — скомандовал он другой Доре, и они побежали в сторону дворца.  
        
      Эверетт пытался связаться с Шури через бусины Кимойо, но она не отвечала. Он видел ее маячок, движущийся по всему дворцу, пока тот не остановился в тронном зале.  
        
      — Шури! Ты здесь? — спросил дрожащим голосом Эверетт, пересекая порог.   
        
      Там он увидел девочку, свернувшуюся калачиком у трона с отсутствующим взглядом на лице.   
        
      — Слава Богу! — воскликнул он, подбегая к принцессе. — Мы эвакуировали город… и люди… просто превратились в пыль, — Эверетт сел рядом с ней. — Шури… что случилось?  
        
      — Эверетт… мамы больше нет! Я была слишком медленной, я не смогла ничего сделать… — расплакалась Шури и бросилась в объятия Эверетта. Ее трясло.  
        
      — Не говори этого, ты ребенок, Шури! Ты сделала все, что могла, — Эверетт крепко обнял ее. — Знаешь, я бы сделал все, чтобы это предотвратить, думаю, Кэп ошибся в своих действиях.  
        
      Эверетт уничтожил бы этот камень, даже если бы он все еще был во лбу Вижена. Возможно, его слова были бездушными, но это было меньшее из зол, одна жизнь, чтобы спасти миллиарды.  
        
      — Мне страшно, — прошептала она в его грудь, звуча, словно ребенок, еще младше, чем она была на самом деле.  
        
      — Т’Чалла поможет нам преодолеть все это, — успокаивал ее Эверетт.  
        
      — Он не отвечает на мои звонки, — ответила она, наблюдая за разрушениями через большое окно. — Еще я не могу найти Накию.  
        
      — Там была полная неразбериха, может быть, их бусины Кимойо разбились. Не теряй надежды, — он взял ее руки в свои, стараясь следовать собственному совету.  
        
      — Танос хотел убить половину вселенной, что, если…, — запнулась принцесса; слезы падали на их соединенные руки.  
        
      — Не говори так! — воскликнул Эверетт, вытирая слезы с лица принцессы дрожащим большим пальцем, избегая нескольких порезов. — Мы будем следовать приказам твоего брата. Мы останемся здесь и дождемся его. Он вернется.  
        
      Они сидели так в тишине, казалось, долгие минуты, переходящие в часы, пока не услышали сильные шаги, приближающиеся к комнате. Это был М’Баку. Коренастый вождь выглядел уставшим, как будто на его плечи упал огромный груз. Он медлил с приближением к паре.  
        
      — М’Баку, — Эверетт встал на ноги и подошел к мужчине. — Что случилось? Где Т’Чалла?  
        
      — Принцесса Шури… Супруг Росс… — засомневался вождь, глядя в пол и избегая взгляда Эверетта.  
        
      — НЕТ! Нет, нет, нет! — кричал Эверетт, руки тряслись. — Он должен быть там! Мы должны найти его.  
        
      — Он исчез прямо на моих глазах, — Окойе вошла в комнату и, казалось, была шокирована, ее щеки были мокрые от слез. — Он рассыпался в прах.  
        
      — Окойе, скажи, что это не правда! Этого не может быть! — умоляла Шури, подбежав к генералу.  
        
      — Принцесса, — прошептала она.  
        
      — Мне очень жаль, — сказал М’Баку, и горе накрыло Эверетта с ног до головы. — Королева Шури, вы можете рассчитывать на мою верность, — заявил М’Баку и медленно сделал вакандское приветствие.  
        
      — Ваканда навеки, — Окойе отпустила Шури и повторила жест за вождем.  
        
      Шури застыла на месте, ее тело выглядело вялым, и внезапно она выбежала из комнаты, бросив свои бусины Кимойо на пол.  
        
      — ШУРИ! — позвал ее Эверетт, но он и шагу не смог сделать, чтобы последовать за ней.  
        
      Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на пустой трон. и его живот неприятно скрутило, ком подступал к горлу. Он должен был найти Шури, и он знал, куда идти. Любимое место Т’Чаллы во дворце.  
        
      Эверетт шел к королевским садам, как в тумане, он даже не заметил, что Эбеле следовала за ним. Он чувствовал крик, застрявший в горле. Он хотел врезать Таносу, он хотел разорвать всю вселенную голыми руками. Он хотел, чтобы Т’Чалла был рядом.  
        
      — Эверетт, это все неправильно, — прошептала Шури, когда он сел рядом с ней на скамейку напротив любимых цветов короля.  
        
      Эверетт глубоко вздохнул.  
        
      — Я знаю… Я тоже не могу поверить в это, — ответил он, сжимая руки в кулаки, так что ногти впивались в кожу.  
        
      — Я не смогу сделать это в одиночку. Я не смогу быть королевой, — Шури выглядела подавленной, как когда они потеряли Т’Чаллу в первый раз.  
        
      — Я знаю, что никто не сможет заменить тех, кого мы потеряли, но ты не одинока. У тебя есть я и Окойе… и даже М’Баку, — прошептал он, и Шури снова начала плакать. — Послушай меня. Мы должны жить дальше, ты должна жить дальше. Ты все еще молода, ты надежда Ваканды. Если кто-то и может найти выход из этого беспорядка, так только ты. Ты самый выдающийся человек, которого я знаю, — он сделал короткую паузу. — Твоя мать и твой брат хотели бы этого. Мы не можем позволить Ваканде пасть, ты настоящее и будущее своего народа.  
        
      — Нашего народа… — поправила его Шури с легкой улыбкой. — Ты прав, я должна присматривать за теми, кто остался. Я не могу рассчитывать на то, что чужаки разберутся с этим сами. Я… я… Я пойду и поговорю с ними, — Шури встала, вытирая слезы с ее печальных глаз. — Мы должны обдумать наш следующий шаг. Мы сделаем это ради тех, кого забрали у нас. Ты идешь со мной?  
        
      — Еще минутку. Иди вперед, — ответил Эверетт и смотрел, как она уходит. Как только она пропала из поля зрения, он ударил бетонную скамью, на которой они сидели. Боль заполнила его тело, но, по крайней мере, он хоть что-то чувствовал. Он уже тосковал по Т’Чалле, но тот был недосягаем. Он присутствовал только в их общих воспоминаниях. Он даже не смог попрощаться. Король должен был вернуться к своему народу. Т’Чалла должен был вернуться к нему, к своей сестре, к своей матери. Трясущейся рукой Эверетт поглаживал кольцо из вибраниума на своем пальце и смотрел на вакандский закат. Солнце оставляло Землю в совершенно другом состоянии, чем оно видело ее этим утром. Но Ваканда все еще была здесь, Шури все еще была здесь, и он должен был оберегать их, так же как Т’Чалла погиб, делая это.  
        
      — Я позабочусь о ней, любимый, — он поцеловал кольцо и ушел, чтобы присоединиться к Шури.

**Author's Note:**

> Так же перевод выложен на Фикбук:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6905261/17618750


End file.
